


Operation: Romance

by sk8erlucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral, Smut, Truth or Dare, smutty one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk8erlucas/pseuds/sk8erlucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or Dare. How Cliche?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Romance

“No. I refuse. Truth or dare always ends up with awkward sexual tension or someone getting hurt- especially when it’s truth or dare with you guys.”

“Aw come on, Y/N! Don’t be such a party pooper!”

It was a casual friday night and a small hangout was being hosted at the 5sos house as usual. ‘Small’ meaning; the boys, the girlfriends of Luke and Michael, and me. I loved hanging out with all of them, but something about Ashton and his perfect smile and sex-god physique made me feel flutters all over my body- some flutters not so PG. Luke knew about my crush in association of dating my best friend Rae- and the day he found out was the day he started what he calls “Operation: Romance.” By the gleam in Luke’s eye when he called me a party pooper, I could tell this might’ve been a part of his plan.

“Yeah forreal, let’s play!” Michael chimed in, pulling his girlfriend into his lap. “Or are you scared?”

“Oh great, it’s the fourth grade all over again!” I laughed, before plopping down between Calum and Rae. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” I added.

I wound up sitting directly across from Ashton; who sat with Michael and his girlfriend on the right, and Luke on his left. We exchanged small smiles, before turning to Luke who spoke up.

“Calum. Truth or dare?”

 

A few embarrassing dares and fits of hysterical laughing later, the game went from ‘truth or dare’ to the typical ‘sexual and awkward truth, no dare.’

“Luke, what’s the farthest you’ve gone with a girl on the first date?” Michael asked with a smirk.

“Second base.” He chuckled, sending a wink over to Rae who blushed immediately. “He’s a shameless bastard.” she whispered to me, causing us both to giggle.

“Y/N.” Luke piped up, my giggling catching his attention. “When did you lose your virginity?”

The giggle died in my throat- and a blush that mirrored Rae’s instantly settled on my cheeks. “I uh” I swallowed. “I haven’t yet.”

“Get the hell out! No way!” Michael gasped, before chuckling. “Y/N L/N is a virgin?” 

It was a 50/50 tug-o-war on whether or not I was proud of the fact; I was proud that I was, but I was also ashamed of the fact that simply there hasn’t been anyone wanting me in that way. It was a tender subject, and only Rae knew about the insecurity that came with it.

Subconsciously, my eyes flickered up to Ashton to see he was looking at the ground, a light pink tinting his cheeks. Why was he blushing? I brushed it off though, and moved on to the next person.

 

 

A few hours later, everyone’s eyes were half-lidded and yawning profusely, signaling the end of the hangout. It was nearly 3am now, and with the couples going to their respected room, I was the odd man out, standing up and announcing my departure.

“This late?”

Calum was standing beside Ashton at the stairs that led up to the bedrooms, a frown etched on both of their faces. “I don’t think it’s really safe to be driving at this hour.”

I shrugged, smiling kindly at their caution. “I’ll be fine guys. I’m just going to get something to drink before I leave.” With that, I turned and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a Red Bull from the fridge and was about to leave before I bumped into a cross looking Ashton.

“You’re not going out there. I won’t let you.”

“I’ll be fine.” I groaned, playfully pushing into his chest, but when he didn’t budge, I sighed in annoyance.

“Ashton really I-”

He cut me off, stepping forward and closing the distance between us, his eyes softening as he dipped his head down to be level with mine. “Stay. Please.” he whispered, his eyes searching mine. “You can stay in my room if you want.”

Hoping he wasn’t close enough to feel my heart race, I nodded.

Everyone was in their respected room by the time we reached his, and although I’ve been in his room a thousand times, this time felt entirely different. I took in his same old bedroom, everything exactly the same as I remember. I turned to him, once the door closed, but a shirtless Ashton was definitely something I did not expect.

The second his eyes met mine he strode the few feet between us, grabbing my face and crashing his lips down onto mine, electricity thrashing through my veins as all of my dreams came true- kissing back with equal amount of fever.

With his mouth still on mine, he led me to the bed, laying me down carefully. “wanted this for so long” He whispered, kissing my throat and scattering love bites across my exposed collarbone. “So gorgeous.”

“How’d you know?” I gasped, arching up into him. He pulled away, giving me a look on confusion. “How’d you know I liked you?” I clarified, watching as the blush returned to his cheeks.

“Luke told me a couple of weeks ago.” he admitted, frowning when I let out an embarrassed groan.

“I cannot believe him!”

I felt his warm hand on my neck, his thumb under my chin and gently turning my face to his. “He told me because he knew I liked you, too.” he promised, before kissing me sweetly. I sighed in relief, kissing back and wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled me close, lightly grinding against me.

“I’ve liked you for so long, Y/N” he moaned, gripping my hips hard enough to yank a gasp from my lips.

“Then prove it.”

He pulled away for a moment, hopeful eyes scanning mine as he dragged his tongue across his swollen bottom lip. “You sure about this? I mean, you’re a virgin and all…” he trailed off It took everything in me to not groan, so I settled for a playful smirk. “I suggested it, didn’t I?”

Something in him snapped in him then, because he dove right back for my lips, tearing off our clothes until he was in just his boxers, and I was bare. We were both panting into each other’s mouth, my arousal swearing onto the boxers covering his hard cock, the friction alone sending delicious thrills through the both of us.

“I’m going to take it slow tonight, okay? Tonight is going to be about you.”

I began to protest, pouting about the fact I wasn’t going to lose my virginity tonight, but when his large hand cupped my heat, the complaint dissipated as soon as it came.

“You’re so wet, baby” he observed, his honey eyes full of adoration as he swiped two fingers along my slit, causing me to shiver. Keeping eye contact with me, he brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted them happily, before sending me a wink. “Wouldn’t mind if I had a taste, would you?”

I smiled at him, raising a hand that was clutching the sheets and stroked his cheek softly, before pulling him down for one last final kiss and a hushed ‘please’.

He kissed his way down, stopping to give extra attention to my nipples, swirling his tongue around the hardening buds until I was thrashing against him, begging him to get on to the main event. “Patience is key, baby girl.” He cooed, before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to my navel. I got my wish, though. He was quick to swipe his tongue through my folds, stopping at my clit and giving it an experimental flick of the tongue. I mewled in response, causing him to chuckle. “So responsive. I haven’t even started yet.” He teased.

One frustrated glance from me and he was back to my throbbing core, his hands holding open my thighs as he started properly tongue-fucking me, his stubble adding a wonderful friction. One of his hands came up and added pressure to my clit, and before I knew it, I was thrashing and writhing under his mouth, my hands juggling between grabbing onto the sheets, his hair, and even myself.

“You going to come for me?” He moaned, the vibrations having my thighs quivering. I nodded feverishly, the coil in my stomach on the brink of unwinding.

“What’s the magic word?” he teased, giving my pussy one more kitten lick, the thumb on my clit increasing with speed.

“Oh my god Ashton please. Please please please please!” I shouted, not caring about the people down the hall.

“Come for me Y/N. Let me hear you.” he finished, latching his mouth back onto my clit.

Letting out an unashamedly loud moan, my orgasm washed over me with such force that I was shaking and moaning incoherently, my hips rising off the bed but Ashton’s mouth remained until my moans turning into oversensitive squeals, pulling at his hair to get him off of me. When he decided I had enough, he pulled off with an obsence pop, grinning at me wildly with his mouth and chin covered in my arousal. He licked his lips, before wiping his face with the back of his hand. “Was that good?” he asked, laying down beside me.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I laughed as he pulled the blanket over us. “That was amazing, but don’t you need getting off?”

He shrugged, before giving me his famous dimpled smile. “Maybe next time.” He paused, before casting me a hopeful glance. “Will there be a next time?”

“Only if you take me out to dinner.” I giggled, pulling him into a kiss only to be interrupted by a screaming Luke down the hall.

“OPERATION: ROMANCE WAS A SUCCESS!”


End file.
